


Querencia

by Oriphine



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Pointless fluff, Reader's gender is unspecified, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphine/pseuds/Oriphine
Summary: The burden of Lor'themar's work often weighed heavily on him.You would always be there when it was too much.





	Querencia

You were content.

Lying lazily on your lovers bed, red silken sheets caressing your skin and basking in the warmth of the evening sun glowing softly through the window pane, all you felt was pure contentment. It was like time was frozen. It was only you, here and now. Pure bliss. Your eyes were shut, and you were vaguely aware that you were beginning to drift off to sleep. You were far too relaxed to care, although you could feel yourself trying to bat off slumber for just a little while longer. After all, it seemed rather silly for you to wait here for him all this time, only for him to find you taking a nap upon his return.

The very reminder of the reason you were waiting made you wake up a little more. Even just the grace of Lor'themar in your mind was enough to make a brilliant smile appear upon your lips. You knew you had to stay awake, so when he returned from his terribly dreary meetings you would be there for him. Oh yes, it would do no good for him to come back to his room, exhausted and dreading the thought of returning to politics the next morning. You would be his distraction, some solace that _life was good_. A broad grin graced your features as you imagined the things you would do to relieve his stress, how he was always _so wonderful_ -

The lock clicked.

You didn't look up immediately, not wanting to seem too eager. After all, you wanted this all to have at least _some_ semblance of being natural. What good would it do to reveal that you had been waiting for him all day, having left your research early so that you could be there for him the moment he had come back home. The door shut again, and your ears perked up to listen to him removing his boots with a heavy thud, and only then did you allow your eyes to drift open slowly, half-lidded and what you hoped gave a nonchalant-yet-still-attractive look to your face. You had to bite back a massive grin at just the sight of him. _By the Light_ , he was far too attractive. You wanted to play coy, and you would try your hardest, but _damn_ if you didn't want to throw yourself at him then and there.

The Regent-Lord watched you for a few long moments before giving you a tired smile, padding over to his wardrobe. You both remained silent as he removed his armour; while he proceeded to change into more formal attire, you watched him with far too much anticipation, biting your lip and thinking thoughts that were not at all as tranquil as you were trying to seem. He closed the wardrobe door and turned back around to face you, the light from the window catching his profile _just right_ and making him look like a downright god. Between his ridiculously good looks and the way his scars and eye patch gave him a dangerous, roguish visage, the thought crossed your mind that he actually might be.

You briefly entertained the idea until your focus was brought back by him heavily sitting on the edge of the bed, forearms leaning onto his thighs. An exhausted sigh left his lips, and you knew you could no longer lay idle on the mattress. You sat up slowly, noiselessly, careful not to disturb the quiet you knew he would have so sorely missed during the day, and began to crawl towards him. Once behind his back you shifted onto your knees. Your arms gently wrapped around his pale figure, chin moving to rest gently on his right shoulder, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely _him_. You allow the silence to persist a little longer, to drink in the moment, before your voice softly permeated the room.

"How was it?" A sardonic laugh escapes Lor'themar as he turns his head, pressing a gentle kiss to your temple. It is quiet once more as he searches for words.

"It was...tedious. Some advisors insist on pushing the smallest of issues, while others seem to believe that the world is ending right this second. I respect all their opinions, I truly do, although I fear their squabbling will never cease." You picture some of the advisors you had met before and a cheeky grin broke out into your face before you could stop it. You could imagine exactly which ones would be asking for the most ridiculous solutions until they were red in the face.

"Just inform them any ideas they pitch that don't meet your immediate approval will result in them getting forcefully removed from the city. That should get them to behave." Lor'themar's head rolled back as he let out a real, genuine bark of laughter at your suggestion, and your grin only widened. You sat up slightly, moving your hands to his tight shoulders to gently massage them and letting your head rest on top of his, mouth pressed to his hair as though you were kissing it. Your love released another sigh, far more relaxed than the one previously. Silence filled the room once more, but it was comfortable; it always was with him. Your hands finished massaging his shoulders and moved further down onto his back, working out the tense muscles you found.

"You're going to work yourself to death you know." You muttered softly, tone playful but laced with concern. He hummed in acknowledgement, although he didn't respond immediately. His eyes were closed, and you thought for a moment that perhaps he had fallen asleep. A breath later the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk, and his voice was gravelly when he spoke.

"You're always sure to take excellent care of me. Besides, if I were ever to collapse you would be here to keep me company. Perhaps I could even use it as an excuse to leave the city and get some fresh air, like my ranger days. I hardly see a downside." A heavy breath escaped your nose as a sort of laughter, and you allowed your face to slip down to rest on the back of Lor'themar's neck. It was true, you thought, although you would prefer to prevent him from becoming indisposed. The thought of anything befalling your love brought a heavy feeling upon your heart.

"Promise you'll be careful?" You whispered, all previous mirth gone from your voice. The prospect of losing him had occurred to you many times before, and while often times it seemed like it was an irrational concern, you could not ignore the sensation something was changing in the air. Something significant was bound to happen, and you worried if he wasn't careful that he could end up injured, or worse. The elf in question noticed your distress and gently removed you from his back, turning on the bed so he could face you. His finger and thumb captured your chin as he looked you in the eye, expression serious but affectionate.

"I promise, my love." He whispered, his voice filled with compassion, and your heart swelled with the love you felt for him. He leaned forward to take your lips in a heavenly kiss, hand moving from your chin to the back of your head. Your own hands reached to tangle themselves in his silly hair, pulling him as close as you could muster. The both of you grinned at one another as you separated, and as he lied down onto the bed he pulled you gently with him, and you followed quite willingly. 

Lying lazily in your lovers bed, your head resting on his chest and his soft lips pressed to yours with the falling sun glowing softly through the window pane, it was like time was frozen. It was only you and the love of your life, here and now. Pure bliss. Your eyes were shut, and you hoped you wouldn't fall asleep, not quite yet. You wanted to spend eternity like this, with him.

You were content.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I apologize if it's confusing at all. I haven't written a fanfic in years, so this is sort of a way to dive back in. I've been debating whether or not to post this for a bit now, so I hope it turned out okay!


End file.
